belgiquefandomcom-20200216-history
Petrović-Njegoš family tree
The family originated from Zenica, Bosnia and Herzegovina. Later, they migrated to an area close to Trebinje, Herzegovina. Later, they migrated to the region of Drobnjaci. Later, they settled in Njeguši. Ancestors Modern *******Sava II Petrović-Njegoš (18.1.1702 – 9.3.1782), Vladika of Montenegro (1735–1781) ******Šćepan Petrović Married Slava Martinović ******* Radul Petrović ********Vasilije III, Vladika of Montenegro (1744–66), (9.1.1717 – 21.3.1766, St.Petersburg) ********Đuro *********Ivan *********Niko *********Rafailo **********Pero **********Lazo *********Ivo **********Gajo ***********Maka ***********Stanko ************Rade ************Niko ************Đuro ************Savo ************Petar ************Stane ************Joke ************Milica ************Kice ***********Đuro ************Milo *************Milena ************Marija ************Savo ************Pero ***********Labud Petrović ************Marija ************Milica ************Nanica ************Rade *************Mihailo *************Djordjije *************Mirko *************Danica *************Jelena ************Gavrilo *************Branko *************Vjera *************Milena ************Jovan *************Zagorka ************Mihailo *********Rafailo *******Petar Petrović, Prince of Montenegro ********Damjan *********Ivo *******Damjan Petrović ********Ivo *********Daughter? *********Daughter? *********Daughter? ********Marko, Sardar of Njegoš *********Daughter? *********Danica *********Tomo **********Pero (Njeguši ca. 1811–1854), President of the Senate 1.11.1851 – 13.01.1852 Regent, ***********Masica ***********Jovana ***********Marka ***********Kusa ***********Krese ***********Rade **********Marija ***********Stevo **********Cane **********Piljo **********Joko **********Radivoje (Vladika Petar II), Vladika of Montenegro *********Stijepo **********Mitar **********Joko ***********Mitar ***********Joke ***********Stane ***********Pero ************Sako *************Jovan *************Ljubo *************Ljubica *************Milica *************Stane *************Olga ************Filip *************Ljubica *************Jovan *************Marija ************Murat ************Joke ***********Drago ************Cane ************Iko ************Blažo *************Drago *************Zorka *************Milica ************Marko *************Jelena *************Son? *************Draginja *************Daughter? *************Drago ************Đuro *************Joke *************Milica *************Marko *************Milica *************Andrija *************Joko *************Anđe *************Marija *************Stevo *************Ljubica *************Velijko ************Petro ************Božo (Njeguši, 25.XII.1845 – 1929), Voivode, 20.03.1879 – 19.12.1905, President of the State Council ************* **************Daughter? **************Daughter? ***********Krsto ************Veljiko ************Vukica ***********Anđa **********Stanko Petrović-Njegoš ***********Stepan ***********Rake/Roke ***********Joko ***********Božo ***********Jane ***********Krsto ***********Make ***********Marija Married Prince Dumelja Gvozdenović (1813–1866) ***********Danilo I (Njeguši, 02.06.1826 – Kotor, 13.08.1860), Vladika of Montenegro (1851–1852), Prince of Montenegro (1852–1860) ************Olga ***********Mirko, Grand Voivode of Montenegro ************Marija ************Nikola I (Njeguši 25.09.1841 – Les Liserons, Cap d'Antibes, France, 01.03.1921, 08:00pm) Prince of Montenegro (13.08.1860 – 15.08.1910), King of Montenegro (15.08.1910 – 13.11.1918) *************Ljubica "Zorka", (23.12.1864, Cetinje – 28.03.1890, Cetinje) Married in Cetinje on 11.8.1883 to King Petar Karađorđević **************Jelena Petrovna of Serbia, Princess of Serbia, Serbs, Croats, and Slovenes, and Russia ***************Vsevolod Ivanovitch, Prince of Russia ***************Ekatarina Ivanovna, Princess of Russia *****************Eduardo Alberto Grundland (Montevideo, 15.01.1967–present) *****************Alexandra Gabriella Grundland (Montevideo, 17.09.1971–present) ****************Tatiana Petrović (born in Lima Peru 10/12/1969 ) daughter Of Jorge, son of Jose. ***************** Gonzalo Diaz Petrović, son of Tatiana ******************Belen Villavicencio Petrović daughter of Tatiana ******************Macarena Diaz Petrović daughter of Tatiana *****************Jorge Ivan Petrović (born in Lima Peru 12/06/1970, son of Jorge, son of Jose) live in Saint Petersburg Florida USA ****************** Ljuba Petrović (born in Lima Peru 07/27/1997), daughter Of Jorge Ivan. *****************Igor Petrović (born in Lima Peru 03/31/1973) Son of Jorge, Son of Jose. *******************Ian Petrović , son of Igor *******************Ethan Petrović , son of Igor *****************Sebastian Arcelus (New York City, New York, 05.11.1976–present) *****************Alessandro Zanelli (Manhasset, New York, 31.07.1984–present) ****************Giovanni Marquess Farace di Villaforesta (Rome, 20.10.1943–present) *****************Alessandro Farace (Paris, 29.08.1971–present) *****************Yann Farace (Versailles, Yvelines, 04.10.1974–present) **************Milena Karađorđević, Princess of Serbia and Serbs, Croats, and Slovenes **************Đorđe Karađorđević, Crown Prince of Serbia **************Andrija Karađorđević, Princess of Serbia **************Aleksandar I Karađorđević, King of Serbs, Croats and Slovenes, and Yugoslavia ***************Petar II Karađorđević, Crown Prince of Serbs, Croats, and Slovenes and Yugoslavia, King of Yugoslavia ****************Aleksandar Karađorđević, Crown Prince of Yugoslavia *****************Petar Karađorđević, Hereditary Prince of Yugoslavia *****************Filip Karađorđević, Prince of Yugoslavia *****************Aleksandar Karađorđević, Prince of Yugoslavia ***************Tomislav Karađorđević, Prince of Serbs, Croats, and Slovenes and Yugoslavia ****************Nikola Karađorđević *****************Marija Karađorđević ****************Katarina Karađorđević *****************Victoria de Silva ****************Đorđe Karađorđević ****************Mihajlo Karađorđević ***************Andrej Karađorđević, Prince of Serbs, Croats, and Slovenes and Yugoslavia ****************Hristifor Karađorđević ****************Marija Tatjana Karađorđević *****************Sonja Thune-Larsen *****************Olga Thune-Larsen ****************Lavintija Karađorđević ****************Vladimir Karađorđević ****************Dimitrije Karađorđević *************Milica, (26.07.1866, Cetinje – 05.09.1951, Alexandria, Egypt) Married in Peterhof on 7.8.1889 to Grand Duke Peter Nikolayevich Romanov of Russia **************Marina Petrovna Romanova (1892–1981) **************Roman Petrovich Romanov (1896–1978) ***************Nikolai Romanovich Romanov (1922–present) ****************Natalia Nikolaevna Romanova (1952–present) *****************Enzo-Manfredi Consolo (1976–1998) *****************Nicoletta Consolo (1980–present) ****************Elizabeth Nikolaevna Romanova (1956–present) *****************Niccolo Bonacini (1986–present) *****************Sofia Bonacini (1987–present) ****************Tatiana Nikolaevna Romananova (1961–present) *****************Allegra Tirotti (1992–present) **************Nadejda Petrovna Romanova (1898–1988) **************Sofia Petrovna Romanova (1898–1898) *************Anastasia "Stana", (04.01.1868, Cetinje – 15.11.1935/51, Cap d'Antibes) 1st time Married in Peterhof on 28.8.1889 to Duke George von Leuchtenberg, Prince Romanovsky. Got divorced on 15.11.1906. Second time Married in Yalta on 12.05.1907 to Grand Duke Nicholas Nikolayevich Romanov of Russia **************Sergei (Peterhof, 16.07.1890 – Rome, 07.01.1974, Prince Romanovsky and Prince of Leuchtenberg (Since 1942: Duke of Leuchtenberg, Prince of Eichstadt, Prince Romanovsky **************Elena, Princess Romanovsky and Princess of Leuchtenberg *************Marija (Marica), (29.3.1869, Cetinje – 7.5.1885, St.Petersburg) *************Danilo Alexander, (29.06.1871, Cetinje – 24.09.1939, Vienna) Married in Cetinje on 27.7.1899 to Duchess Jutta (Milica) of Mecklenburg-Strelitz *************Queen Jelena "Elena" of Italy, (08.01.1873, Cetinje – 28.11.1952, Montpellier) Married in Rome on 24.10.1896 to King Vittorio Emanuele III of Italy **************Umberto II, King of Italy ***************Maria Pia ****************Dimitri Karađorđević, Prince of Yugoslavia ****************Mihajlo Karađorđević, Prince of Yugoslavia ****************Sergej Karađorđević, Prince of Yugoslavia ****************Jelena Karađorđević, Princess of Yugoslavia *****************Milena Gaubert(1988–present) *****************Anastasia Gaubert (1991–present) *****************Leopold Gaubert (1997–present) ***************Vittorio Emanuele, Prince of Naples ****************Emanuele Filiberto, Prince of Venice and Peidmont *****************Vittoria *****************Luisa ***************Maria Gabriella ****************Marie Elizabeth Zellinger de Balkany (1972–present, married Oliver Janssens in 2003) *****************Gabriella Luisa Janssens (2004–present) *****************Tommaso Janssens (2006–present) *****************Louis Janssens (2009–present) ***************Maria Beatrice ****************Rafael Reyna y de Saboya (1970–1994), fell accidentally from a balcony ***************** Uriel Tyler (1994–present, natural daughter born from Rafael's girlfriend, Meg Tyler, after the accident) ****************Patrizio Reyna y de Saboya (1971–1971) ****************Azaea Reyna y de Saboya (1973–present, married Arturo Pando Mundet: ***************** Marie José Pando y Reyna (1996–present) **************** **************Princess Mafalda of Savoy ***************Moritz, Landgrave of Hesse ****************Elisabeth Margarethe, Princess of Hesse *****************Frederich Karl Philip, Prince of Oppersdorff ***************** ****************Donatus, Landgrave of Hesse ****************Elena Elisabeth Madeleine, Princess of Hesse *****************Madeleine Caiazo ****************Philipp Robin, Prince of Hesse ***************Henry William Constantine ***************Otto Adolf ***************Elizabeth Marguerite Elena (Mafalda) ****************Unknown Daughter ****************Unknown Daughter ****************Unknown Son ****************Unknown Son **************Giovanna Elisabetta Antonia Romana Maria ***************Marie Luise, Princess of Bulgaria ****************Karl Boris Frank Markwart, Prince of Leiningen *****************Nicholas, Prince of Leiningen *****************Karl Heinrich, Prince of Leiningen *****************Juliana, Princess of Leiningen ****************Hermann Friedrich, Prince of Leiningen *****************Tatiana, Princess of Leiningen *****************Nadia, Princess of Leiningen *****************Alexandra, Princess of Leiningen ****************Alexandra Nadejda Chrobok ,Princess of Kohary *****************Luis de Magalhães, Prince of Koháry *****************Giovanna de Magalhães, Princess of Kohary *****************Clémentine de Magalhães, Princess of Kohary ****************Pavel Chrobok Prince Kohary ***************Simeon II, Tsar and Prime Minister of Bulgaria ****************Kardam, Prince of Bulgaria *****************Boris, Prince of Bulgaria *****************Beltran, Prince of Bulgaria ****************Kyril, Prince of Bulgaria *****************Mafalda Cecilia, Princess of Bulgaria *****************Olympia, Princess of Bulgaria *****************Tassilo, Prince of Bulgaria ****************Kubrat, Prince of Bulgaria *****************Mirko, Prince of Bulgaria *****************Lukás, Prince of Bulgaria *****************Tirso, Prince of Bulgaria ****************Konstantin-Assen, Prince of Bulgaria *****************Umberto, Prince of Bulgaria *****************Sofia, Princess of Bulgaria ****************Kalina, Princess of Bulgaria **************Princess Yolanda Margherita of Savoy ***************Maria Ludovica Calvi ****************Umberto Gashe *****************Maria-Cristina Gashe ****************Helene Gashe ***************Giorgio Calvi ***************Vittoria Frances Calvi ****************Emanuella Guarienti *****************Benedetta Sammartini *****************Sebastiano Sammartini *****************Carlo Sammartini ****************Agostino Guarienti ****************Guariente Guarienti ***************Guja Anna Calvi ****************Maria Faldivia Guarienti ****************Delfinella Guarienti *****************Laura Randaccio *****************Guja Randaccio ***************Pier Francesco Calvi ****************Carlo Giorgio Calvi ****************Anda Calvi **************Maria Francesca Anna Romana ***************Guido "Guy" (1940–1991) ***************Remigio "Rémy" (1942–) ***************Chantel (1946–) ***************Jean (1961–) *************Anna, (Cetinje, 18.08.1874 – Montreux, 22.04.1971) Married in Cetinje on 18 May 1897 to Franz Joseph Pr von Battenberg *************Sofija, *Cetinje 2.5.1876, +Cetinje 14.6.1876 *************Mirko Dimitri (Cetinje, 17.04.1879 – Vienna, 02.03.1918), Grand Voivode of Grahovo and Zeta, Married in Cetinje on 25.07.1902 to Natalija Konstantinović and got divorced in October, 1917. **************Stefan, (Cetinje, 27.08.1903 – Cannes, 15.03.1908) **************Stanislav, *Cetinje 30.1.1905, +Cattaro 4.1.1908 **************Michael (Podgorica 14.09.1908 – Paris 24.03.1986), Titular King of Montenegro, Married in Paris on 27.01.1941 to Genevieve Prigent. Divorced in Paris on 11.08.1949) ***************Nikola Michael Francis, (Saint-Nicolas-du-Pelem, 07.07.1944–present) Married in Trebeurden on 27.11.1976 to Francine Navarro ****************Altinaï, (Les Lilas, 27.10.1977–present) ****************Boris, (Les Lilas 21.01.1980–present) *****************Milena, (Les Lilas, 11.02.2008–present) **************Paul, Prince of Raška, (Podgorica, 16.05.1910 – Paris 03.06.1933) **************Emanuel, (Cetinje 10.06.1912 – Biarritz 26.03.1928) *************Ksenija, (Cetinje, 22.04.1881 – Paris, 10.03.1960) *************Vjera, (Rijeka 22.02.1887 – Cap d'Antibes, 31.10.1927) *************Petar, Grand Voivode of Zahumlije, (Cetinje, 10.10.1889 – Meran, 07.05.1932) Married in Paris on 29.04.1924 to Violet "Ljubica" Wegner ************Anastasia Gorda *********Savo **********Đorđe **********Marsan ***********Krsto ***********Joka **********Vuko ***********Stane ***********Ivanica ***********Anđe ***********Hristina ***********Gorde ***********Marica **********Ivana **********Stana **********Jovana **********Gordana *********Petar I/Saint Petar of Cetinje (Njeguši, 4 April 1747 – Cetinje, 31.10.1830) Vladika (1781–1830) *******Luka Petrović *******Unknown daughter ********Arsenije Plamenac *******Daughter? *******Danilo I, (20.12.1675, Njeguši – 21.1.1735) Vladika of Montenegro (1696–1735) External links *The Njegoskij Fund Public Project: Private family archives-based digital documentary fund focused on history and culture of Royal Montenegro. Category:Family trees * nl:Huis Petrović